Chose promise, chose due
by vanimia
Summary: Kuroko est prêt à tout pour que leur promesse ne soit pas que de vagues paroles en l'air et il va leur prouver. OS. Akakuro.


****Note :******** Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous,****

****Pour cette Saint Valentin, je vous propose un OS fait par mes soins, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, enfin, merci d'avoir cliqué ;)****

****Enjoy~****

* * *

Akashi s'acharnait.

Cela faisait bien dix bonnes minutes que la balle avait était mise en jeu et déjà et la fatigue se faisait sentir de leur côté. Seirin avançait à reculons. Ces professionnels de l'attaque n'arrêtaient pas qu'esquisser des pas vers l'arrière, se défendant tant bien que mal face à une équipe à la puissance inégalée. L'équipe adverse dégageait force et dynamisme et les joueurs qui la composait semblaient presque glisser sur le sol parfois même voler lorsque l'un d'eux s'élançait du parquet pour venir s'accrocher à l'arceau et ainsi gagner de l'avance, enfin, plus qu'il n'en avait déjà.

Rakuzan, roi dans son domaine ne démentait en rien les rumeurs, ils étaient terriblement forts. Chacun à sa manière, les membres de cette équipe possédaient un don. Réunir trois rois sans couronne et le capitaine de la fameuse Génération des Miracles ne faisait pas bon ménage pour leurs adversaires, c'était certain.

Le public s'agitait dans les gradins et la tension montait pour les supporters de l'équipe aux maillots rouge, blanc et noir. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le premier quart temps. Il leur fallait à tout prix marquer, ne serait-ce que deux petits points, rester à zéro alors que Rakuzan arborait déjà fièrement un décompte de dix-neuf points les démoraliserait en ce début de match.

Kagami, leur as, n'en menait lui non plus pas large devant le numéro 4, capitaine de son état. Celui-ci prenait grand plaisir à le faire s'étaler par terre à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient un peu trop longuement. Ses iris aux couleurs disparates d'une beauté et d'un hypnotisme incomparable étaient de véritables armes de guerre et Akashi le savait. Il les utilisait d'ailleurs avec véhémence et ne se lassait pas de voir ses adversaires tomber un à un devant lui ; son pouvoir était illimité, enfin ça c'est ce qu'il pensait.

La solution vint à Kuroko comme une illumination : s'ils ne pouvaient pas dépasser ou même égaler Akashi, il suffisait d'utiliser des moyens plus…perfides. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer. Dans sa tête quelques idées lui venaient mais la quiétude sur son visage resta. Akashi lui lança un regard équivoque qui le fit frissonner d'horreur et le fit renforcer l'affirmation qu'il ne gagnerait pas sans une petite aide.

Le bleuté s'approcha de sa lumière et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sorte que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

« Laisse-moi m'en occuper. »

Le rouge, un peu désorienté, hocha la tête bêtement, curieux de voir ce que leur fantôme préféré préparait lui qui n'intervenait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessitée dans les affaires des autres.

Kuroko retourna à sa place. Le joueur qui était censé le marquer le suivait des yeux avec méfiance : qu'est-ce que le turquoise prévoyait de faire ? Akashi leur avait longuement parlé de son ancien petit protégé et le doute qui s'était insinué dans son regard n'avait que renforcé ses soupçons, ce gars n'était pas net.

C'était décidé, il allait le faire. Aucun retour en arrière, pas d'hésitation à avoir, c'était pour le bien de tous. Pour Kyoshi en premier pour son dernier match, pour Hyuuga qui s'était si longtemps entraîné, pour Kagami, leur promesse et leur amitié, pour tout leurs supporters, pour le public, pour Kise et Midorima qui auraient pu être à sa place en ce moment même, pour Riko qui semblait à court de mot tant la situation était désespérée, pour ceux qui n'avait pas l'occasion d'entrer sur le terrain et qui hurlaient leurs noms depuis le banc de touche… pour lui tout simplement. Il voulait montrer au monde que la Génération des Miracles n'était pas à ce point miraculeuse, il voulait prouver qu'ils en étaient capable. L'ombre et la lumière vaincraient, ils se l'étaient promis et ce n'était pas un obstacle tel qu'Akashi qui les ferait dévier.

Disparaissant plus que de besoin étant donnée sa prestance déjà presque inapparente, Kuroko parcourut le terrain la tête basse, marchant à une vitesse modérée. Izuki et Kagami se retournèrent sur lui à son passage près d'eux avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous leurs yeux ébahis. Le bleuté releva la tête quand il fut en 'camp ennemi' prêt à tout. Ses yeux brillaient d'une détermination certaine.

Le chemin qu'il empruntait s'évanouit sur son passage et bientôt son aura disparu complètement tout comme son odeur. Ses pas le menèrent vers son ex-capitaine, à la fois admiré et abhorré par son protégé. Akashi semblait pour la toute première fois depuis le commencement avoir perdu la trace de Kuroko.

Il y eut un temps de latence durant lequel Akashi commencer à perdre patience. Il se concentrait au maximum pour restituer dans sa tête la place de Kuroko mais en vain.

Et bientôt, des lèvres chaudes capturèrent les siennes avec douceur dans un baiser amoureux. Une langue taquine vint demander à sa consœur de la rejoindre et un ballet commença. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre quelques bonnes secondes avant que Kuroko ne mette fin au baiser par manque d'oxygène. Leurs souffle se mêlant toujours, ils se regardèrent longuement avant que le bleuté ne se détache pour finir par retourner à sa place comme si de rien n'était avant de réapparaître aux yeux de tous à l'autre bout du terrain sans que personne n'ait vu qu'il s'en était allé rejoindre Akashi.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Akashi pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un sourire carnassier apparut alors sur son visage.

« Intéressant. »

Alors comme ça Kuroko était prêt à tout pour gagner.

Effectivement, avant que le bleuté ne vienne le 'déranger' les scores tenaient à 19 pour Rakuzan contre 0 pour Seirin. Étrangement, Seirin avait remonté d'un seul coup et s'était placé à la barre des 15 sans difficulté durant son 'absence'.

Kuroko fera ce qu'il faudra pour que leur victoire soit absolue, avec lui, ils avaient peut-être une infime chance de gagner finalement. L'espoir fait vivre.

* * *

****15 points oui vous avez bien lu :D Kagami peut voler et Aomine pourrait postuler dans la série The Flash alors 15 points en moins d'une minute ce n'est rien à côté de ça XD****

****Review ?****


End file.
